Promises
by BlackButler.SoulEater.Fan4Ever
Summary: Can I forgive you? Keeping this from me, what will I do? I know you love me, but is that enough to fix this nightmare I call reality? What's real? Certainly not this hell of a life, I hope.
1. The Beach

How did I get here? I look below me and see a cliff, a good 100 feet at least, and a rocky shore. I back away slowly and feel like I hit a wall. It's actually a man. Well, more of a boulder, but it resembles a man.

There's a whole row of them, and no way to get between. What are these? Where am I? When? Who? And most importantly, why?

I feel myself being pulled from behind, and I'm on the ground. Nobody's here. I'm then dragged by my feet, and pushed up against one of the statues. I see a hazy face, and realize fog has rolled in.

"W – Who are you?"

"You'll find out." I feel really dizzy, and I find myself falling to the ground.

"What's happening?"

"You're getting your powers."

"Powers?" I try to lift my head off the ground, but I'm paralyzed. The only things I can do are look at the sand in front of my face, smell salty air, hear ocean waves and the man's voice, taste the bitter earth, feel wet dirt rubbing into my hair and skin, and breathe and speak.

Pretty much all I can do is use my senses. But I'm seeing spots, and I feel like I'm going deaf. After a few seconds, I feel like I'm being strangled from on the inside, and I black out.


	2. The Remembrance

When I first I wake up I don't want to see what nightmare is happening now. I feel pressure on my back, and I realize I'm getting a massage. "Who are you?"

"Do you remember me?" I recognize his voice. He's the man from the beach.

"What the hell?" I bolt upright, suddenly noticing I'm wearing nothing. I quickly cover myself, but he just lays me back down the way I was.

"Don't move. I'm helping you."

"How?"

"Your powers overwhelmed you. You died but I revived you." I sit up at lightning speed again.

"Wait a minute, I **DIED**?"

"Yes, but you're still alive, Now lay down, I'm serious! Do you really want to be paralyzed?" I realize he is helping me. I remember now. I became paralyzed, and stopped breathing. I lie down immediately. "Thank you. Do you remember anything before the beach?"

"I remember something breaking, and laughing. But that's all I remember right now."

It's okay. I'm helping your memory and strength." I feel him massaging my lower back, and instantly I can feel my toes again, which I wasn't aware of until now.

"I see." I try to remember his face. Red eyes, silver hair, and a devious (yet somewhat cute) smile. I'm in an apartment, and it looks like a tornado has blown through. I cringe at how unorganized it is.

"What's your name?" he asks me.

"M – Maka." Whatever he's doing must be working. I can remember my name. I'm then able to wiggle my fingers.

"Good. Do you know my name?" he then presses his thumbs to my temples. It feels like electricity is going through me, and it's almost as if someone puts the answer in my mind.

"Soul. Is that right?" I don't know why, but I just need to know if I got it right.

"Yes, that's right. Now, count down from ten."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…" I feel really sleepy, but full of energy at the same time. "Six, five, four, three, two, one." It becomes a tingling sensation, and in about five seconds it stops.

"How do you feel?" It feels like he's talking from far away.

"Weird. You sound far away."

"Damn it!" I hear him yell as I slip into unconsciousness. "Maka! Don't die! You're my meister, and I am a red and black scythe! We're one witch soul away from me becoming a Death Scythe! We need to finish this! Don't die!"

I finally recognize him. "S – Soul?"

"Maka! You need to live! Kid, Black Star, everybody! We need you!"

"Soul, I…" I feel myself falling. I hear Soul.

"Maka? Maka! MAKA!"


	3. The Truth

"Her vitals are normal, and she doesn't seem to have any signs of disease or infection. I don't want to see you do that again. You might actually kill her permanently the next time. I'm going to go home soon, so you better get your stuff together or it's staying here. Okay, Soul?" Stein said.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got it."

"Thank you. Five minutes." I then heard a door shut.

"You know, Maka, I think you need to know the truth. About it all. We were going to get the soul of the witch, Semara. We were on the beach, and she attacked you with her ultimate power, Remembrance Counteract. You forgot everything. I lied about the powers, because if I told you the truth, you would never forgive me. What I was trying to do that killed you two times was neutralize the Remembrance Counteract with my memories that you have told me about, and the ones we shared. It wouldn't be everything, but it would be enough so you would know how to confront Semara again in the future. It failed twice, and I killed you twice. That is the consequence of the spell I tried to use, either the victim remembers everything you put in their minds, or they die in your arms. I wasn't strong enough, but both times I tried, I always put at least the memories from the past month into your mind so you would not get your mind erased again. Please, wake up. We need to do this, it's the only way to stop Semara."

All that time I was laying there silent, and didn't flinch when he gripped my left hand with both of his. I couldn't open my eyes, for fear of how much sadness, worry, and love I would see in Soul's bright red eyes when I opened my emerald ones. When I finally had the courage, I spoke, even though my throat felt like somebody had stuffed desert sand and dust bunnies down it. "Don't worry. I'm okay with it. It worked. I remembered."

"Maka!" I open my eyes, and instead of sadness, worry, and love, I find hope, happiness, and true love. "Stein! She's awake!"

I see Stein come rushing in. "Maka. Can you hear me? Do you feel okay? Is there anything that you have to ask or need?"

"Water. Dry." And I point with my right hand, the one Soul doesn't have a death grip on, to my throat.

"Okay. Soul, get her some water and some of the cardiac medicine on the counter, two pills from each bottle." I now see the pill bottles lined up on the table by my bed. There's at least ten bottles there, probably more. Soul see's the look on my face, and he knows I'm absolutely terrified at swallowing more than one pill at a time.

"We crush the pills and mix them in water. It makes the water taste funny, but it doesn't do anything else." He must have explained to Stein, he does know everything about me. I nod my head and see Soul walk out of the room.

"Maka, can you hear me? Nod your head." I do, and then he asks me to follow the light, squeeze his hand, wiggle my toes, etc. I do everything and we finish just as Soul enters the room with a bottle of water in his hand. He then hands Stein the bottle. "Open." I separate my lips a little, and they feel like they've been neglected for years. He lifts the bottle to my mouth, and I drink the whole bottle in a minute flat. He then asks Soul to get some clean water, and I drink another bottle, this one not tasting funny.

"More."

"No. There is such a thing as over hydration, and I don't want you getting it. In about two hours you can have another bottle. Soul, it's time for you to go home now. Say goodbye, and tomorrow bring everybody else here in the morning. This is the only time Black Star is going to be allowed here again. Make sure Tsubaki comes, so she can keep him under control. Goodbye." He then lights a cigarette and walks out the door. He then pokes his head in again. "Maka, Nygus will be here in the morning to help take care of you. Soul will bring your school work, and you'll have to stay here for three days. Marie will give you makeup time for your schoolwork, but I'm sure you won't need it. Now, officially goodbye."

"Thank you. I heard you just then. Thank you, for telling me, even though you thought I wasn't listening."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Wait, I brought you a book." It's a copy of "Failure to Suffice", a novel I've been dying to read.

"Thanks. Good night.

"Good night." And he closes the door behind him. I can't wait to see everybody, but I'm terrified also. I don't like to fail, neither on tests nor the battlefield; and this state I'm in completely proves that I failed.

I guess I'm going to have to live with it. But, at least I know my friends won't bring it up. Well, Black Star isn't guaranteed, but I know everybody else won't. I then fall asleep.

**A/N:**

**I finally got the third chapter done! Semara is an OC, and I came up with her name in two seconds. I'm so proud of myself! This went nothing like how I planned it. Originally everybody was there, but I thought this way was better, and the word "asleep" in the last paragraph marked 888 words for this chapter! It's symmetrical! I finally finished this at about 2:00 A.M., but my power's out, so when the wifi comes back I'll upload it.**

** .Fan4Ever**

**Peace, Love, Smile**

**Dare 2B Different!**


End file.
